Sex Ed With K
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: What happens when K decides to give Suguru a lesson in Sex Education? Suguru can't back out...he knows when K's invovled things normally go wild...K&Suguru. crazy oneshot full of lemon!


hrI do not own gravitation and its characters…by now I'm so sick of saying it I can't wait to marry a millionaire divorce him, get a huge alimony and buy gravi off of Maki Murakami-sama.

This is a story about the innocent boy-keyboardist of Bad luck and how a maniacal manager takes pity on him…he gets laid! (Giggles madly)

My Beta Reader: Mayhem's Angel.- Thnaks a lot!

--------------------------------------------------------

Sex Ed with K Part 1:

Another beautiful day dawned in Tokyo…the camera zooms around a few places we've all seen, the park, Yuki's apartment with Yuki snoring in bed, Sakuma Ryuichi's place where he's giving Kumagoroo a bath and last of all NG, where the members of Bad Luck are asleep drooling over pages and pages of lyrics.

---------------------------------

"Hold Up!" a few gunshots blasted through the peace and quiet. The band mates jumped, hit the ceiling and landed in a heap. Their manager, the hot and beautiful as well as ultimately sexy Claude Winchester, better known as K towered over them… "Ok! You've all had your beauty sleep, let's get back to work!"

-------------------------------

Everyone hurried to their positions. Suguru started playing and then Hiro followed on the guitar, after a while Shuichi started to sing into the microphone. Practice went well, this time with no gun shots and Sakano flying into the walls. They'd been working their asses off for the past week, no one had even seen the inside of their houses…K had called and informed Suguru's protective parents and threatened them into letting him stay at NG.

--------------------------

They stopped around twelve for lunch and this is where my story begins. Shuichi's phone began to ring. He looked at the name; it was "YUKI!" Shuichi disappeared into the broom closet. Hiro's cell phone rang! It was Ayaka and he too disappeared into another closet some way off. Suguru looked after them feeling lonely.

----------------------------

K walked in all cheerful and stopped when he saw the younger boy's sad face. "Hey, Fujisaki-kun, what's up?" Suguru shook his head. "Nothing K-san…" the other members came back at this point in high spirits.

-----------------------

While having lunch Shuichi started filling them in on details about what Yuki had said he would do to him once he got back home. Suguru listened wide eyed. "And then Yuki said that he'd buy some yummy flavored lube just for me! I think he's also going to get some kinky stuff. I hope he gets lots of strawberry pocky…it turns him on the way I eat strawberry pocky! He makes me eat it when we're in bed together!"

-----------------------

"But…Shindou-san…how do you? I mean where does his…" his question trailed off as everyone turned to look at him. Shuichi looked at him in wonder. "You mean you don't know? Haven't you ever been laid Fujisaki-kun?"

----------------------

Suguru shook his head dismally. "I don't even know how exactly straight people do it…I've never had a girlfriend, I liked this girl once but she dumped me because I never kissed her!"

Hiro and Shuichi shook their heads in pity. "Ok I'll tell you all about it. When two guys…" it was amusing to watch Suguru's face as Shuichi and Hiro gave him his first actual sex talk. They were huddled together and the lunch lay forgotten.

"What's going on guys?" K walked in all ready to shoot them for not finishing sooner. Shuichi looked up at him and said in a stage whisper. "Poor Fujisaki-kun… he's never been laid! He's feeling so sad; we're trying to tell him what happens when people get laid…"

"Aha! Sex education classes eh? I used to teach sex education back in America before I became a manager." He grinned suddenly a wild gleam in his eye and flexed his magnum a bit. "Why don't you come over tonight Fujisaki-kun…I'll teach you everything you need to know…!"

Suguru looked at his manager and somehow didn't like that wild look in his eyes, but refusal wasn't an option when the man in question was K with his gun pointed at you." Um…ok K-san, I'll come around seven."

-----------------------------------------------------

K looked around the house to make sure everything was ready. He looked down at his check his list. "Bottle of champagne…check! An awesomely expensive dinner…check! The big box of kinky sex toys…check! A nice jar of lube…check! Lots of hard alcohol…check! Crazy assorted porn movies…check! A whore to come over later…check!" Yeah he had everything! Now to wait for Suguru to turn up.

He'd convinced Suguru's parents to let him stay over…with an excuse about having to get to work really early. In a way he was glad that Judy had left…there weren't going to be any interruptions now.

The door bell sounded and when he opened the door he found Suguru standing there with a slightly frightened look on his face. He was wearing his usual clothes…too many clothes in K's opinion with a nice sweater. K smiled wolfishly and extended both arms. "Come in, Come in, my innocent pupil!" he caught Suguru up in a hug. Suguru looked at his Manager…he looked so good today…

K did look sexier than usual. He was wearing an open, black shirt with very loose pajamas. Suguru could see his whole chiseled chest and six pack. He looked away feeling a little uncomfortable at checking his teacher out so blatantly. He sat on the couch, on the edge incase he had to run away or dodge a few bullets.

"Ok, we'll begin now. You see, Suguru-kun, the art of sex is one of the most complicated things in life. Sex is not about shoving your dick into some nice tight hole and losing your mind…no it's about shoving your dick into some tight whole and fucking yourself as well as making the other person loose their fucking minds do you see what I'm talking about?" K looked at the boy.

"Um…not really, you mean I need to make the other person like it too?" Suguru ventured. K snorted. "Like it? Suguru-kun you have to make them yearn for it, you have to make them look at you and say 'fuck me please Suguru-kun!' you have to make them want you so bad that they'll never want to let you go…" he stopped looking at Suguru who was beginning to look alarmed.

"B-but K-san, I've never had anyone say that they'll never let me go, except my mom! I can't do such things to my mom! And I don't know how to make people say such things to me! And please don't swear so much." Suguru went red in the face.

"Um…no. your mother is out of the question here. How do I get through to you? Hmm…ok time for the movies." Suguru watched K walking into the bedroom. "Movies?"

K watched the boy with hawk eyes to see his every reaction to what was going on in the movies. They watched a few straight ones and then the Kamasutra. Suguru's eyes were wide and looking down K saw that he was a little hard…hm…maybe they should stop the straight movies. The kid didn't seem to be all that turned on. So he switched to a gay movie. By the time it was over, Suguru pants looked like they were going to burst.

"Ok. So you prefer boys…girls turn you on as well, but boys seem to do so much better. Fine just gimme a sec." K sauntered into his bedroom and gave the whore a call to cancel. Then he came back and decided to start on dinner.

------------------------------------------------------

Suguru didn't eat too much dinner; he was too busy gazing at K's chest. K smirked at him. "Is something wrong Suguru-kun? You haven't eaten too much…you'll have to finish the rest of the food, I'm full." K rubbed his stomach to demonstrate. Suguru found himself watching the way his hand moved.

"Now what K-san? What's the next part of the lesson…we aren't going to learn those crazy moves are we? Like in that kamasutra movie?" he sighed in relief as K shook his head.

"Now Suguru-kun, we get a little drunk. What would you like to drink?" Suguru looked at all the liquor there was. He shrugged. "I don't know much about liquor K-san, the champagne was the first time I ever drank!" K shook his head and decided to give the kid some vodka…neat.

"Here Suguru-kun, this'll make you feel a bit more relaxed! And then I have a surprise for you." He watched Suguru down the glass and held up another tape. "This, my sweet innocent is what you've been waiting for! It's the tape of Yuki and Shuichi doing it!" K announced dramatically.

"K-san…how did you get it?" Suguru's eyes went wide with anticipation and awe. K smirked wider. "Just goes to show you shouldn't have sex in an office with security cameras…" K put on the tape and they watched in silence for sometime…then K yanked Suguru onto his lap.

Suguru looked at him with some shock, but he still had a slightly dazed look…maybe the alcohol was working. "What are you doing K-san?" K grinned at him. "Giving you a demo of how to make people beg for you… we'll begin with a kiss."

K bent down and kissed the boy softly and firmly on the lips. Then he broke away and smiled at the boy. "You like that, do you?" Suguru nodded as K kissed him once more, a little harder this time, then he parted the boy's lips, running his tongue along them. Suguru tried to press into the kiss and kiss back, but K still held him away, continuing to run his tongue along first the boy's lower lip and then his upper lip. Slowly he inched his tongue into Suguru's mouth licking the underside of the boys tongue. Suguru tasted lightly of banana, which he'd eaten after dinner. His lips were soft and smooth. Suguru kissed back now, shyly trying to enter K's mouth. K stopped and withdrew his tongue, looking at the boy with a gleam trying to get him to initiate this kiss.

Suguru looked at him for a moment before meeting his lips. He slid his tongue into K's mouth softly exploring it and tasting him, all tobacco and velvet. Then they kissed becoming more passionate He leaned into K, pushing the man back into the sofa and grinding his hips against him.

K broke away and pushed him off. "You learn fast boyo…" his voice was a little hoarse. "A little more passion and that kiss might actually work…practice makes perfect. Ok, now we move onto to the other tricks."

K pulled the boy back onto his lap after sitting a little straighter and yanked off his sweater. "The problem with you, Suguru-kun is that you always wear too many clothes." He stripped the boy until he was completely bare-chested. Then he started to lightly lick the boy's earlobes. Suguru stiffened a little, but that wasn't enough for K, he was trying to find the pleasure spots,the ones that would drive him crazy. "Then you look for the spots on someone's body which might drive them crazy…" he started to spread butterfly kisses all along the boy's neck. That got a soft moan from the boy. K smiled and continued to kiss one side of his neck while running his fingers on the other side.

Then he slipped the boy onto the sofa and ran kisses along the length of his shoulders, leaving a trail of saliva. He started moving downwards and took one pink nipple into his mouth and bit very gently. Suguru jerked like he'd had an electric shock. K drew circles on one nipple with his tongue and with his finger on the other. Suguru's hands slid into K's hair, fisting his blonde locks. Soft moans escaped his lips. Suddenly all that warmth and wetness was gone. Suguru opened his eyes and looked at K. "K-san…" but the man only grinned at him. "K-san…please…"

"And that, my boy is the second stage…you're begging if you haven't noticed." He went back to the boy' other nipple licking and teasing. He deftly undid the boy's trousers and threw them to the other end of the room. The briefs followed the trousers. Then he just looked down at Suguru's cock, it was not too long, but thickness made up for that. He kissed the boy down to his member. "Now to the third stage."

He licked the underside of the cock, from the bottom to top making sure that he didn't miss a spot. Suguru actually yelled a little this time. Then K took just the head into his mouth, running his tongue in and out of the slit, stroking with his hand. His other hand was rubbing Suguru's stomach softly. Then he swallowed his whole cock, deep throating it a little. You could hear Suguru panting throughout the apartment. He tried to buck into K's mouth but the man had him pinned to the sofa. The moment K felt his balls tighten he stopped.

Suguru looked up at K. "K-san, please don't stop…not now K-san…" but K started to undress, making sure Suguru watched every bit of clothing that he took off. It was sexy looking at Fujisaki Suguru with lust filled eyes. He slowly pulled of his black boxers.

Suguru stared at K's big long member. It wasn't as thick as his, but it was a lot longer. K half-smiled and reached for the lube. "Next lesson is to always use lube or something to make it easier." He spread the lube all over his finger lavishly. Then he pulled the boy's legs up onto his shoulders and slipped one finger into him. He moved the finger a bit and then inserted another. Suguru inhaled with a hiss…that hurt. K stretched him out with slow scissor-like movements. Then he inserted a third finger. Suguru clutched the cushions a little, until K's fingers suddenly hit the bundle of nerves…his g-spot. He cried out wildly trying to ride K's fingers. Then K removed them and spread some lube on to his cock. Suguru groaned at the absence when something filled him. He felt tears spring to his eyes…he'd never felt such pain in his life.

"It'll get better, just relax…" Suguru relaxed as much as he could as K slowly inched in. He waited like that for a minute, then K started to pull out, before he filled him again. K held onto the younger boy's cock so as Suguru arched and was filled him, he was shoving into K's hands. "K-san…" "Suguru…" "K-san, I'm going to…" K suddenly caught the base of his cock in a fairly tight hold. "Not yet…wait a little." "God…Suguru-kun you're so tight…" He moaned, before he released his hold and panted out; "Now."

They came together, Suguru's seed spilling all over them. K slipped out and rolled onto the little bit of space left on the sofa pulling Suguru onto him to stop him from falling of. "And that Suguru-kun is the final stage…"

Suguru murmured something softly. "Hm…what? Did you say something Suguru-kun?" "I said thanks for the lesson K-san…what's next?"

"You have a lot to learn Suguru-kun…" K smiled a little and drifted into sleep. "I'll teach you the rest tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: how was it? This was the longest Yaoi chapter I've ever written. Um…this was supposed to be a one shot so maybe I'll write a sequel…

Taka


End file.
